


【法师组】不分上下

by hantreekun



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 洛基和斯蒂芬进行了一场热切而公平的交易。





	【法师组】不分上下

**Author's Note:**

> 第一轮是奇异基！  
第二轮是霜奇！  
全文5k2  
对应的play不同，回lof里自己看清再来///  
【既然点进来了，就不要骂我（bushi）

“二流——”Loki刻意拔高了声调来引起注意。  
“哈，你又使了什么花招？”  
相视一瞪之后他们又各自投入战场。  
松香般的气味染进空间里，Loki正与他在一起拖延着残兵，敌人脆弱但数量众多，游刃有余。Loki的战斗如同宫廷舞蹈般动人，姿态一如既往地优雅漂亮，刻在阿斯加德王子的骨子里。  
地球法师也不服输似的施展着技法，光芒尽被Loki收进了眼底。  
结束了——法师们并不留给尸体们一个眼神，而是转身离开了。  
——  
回了圣所，气氛异常沉默。  
或许是他们俩都秉着几分放不下的尊严傲气，Stephen承认，每一次的剑拔弩张的战斗中，并肩共处都点燃他们心中隐约的躁动。  
等紧张，焦灼，不安的情绪消散掉之后他们已经回了圣所，又回到那种淡漠又甜蜜的日常生活中。  
这段时间总会异常的漫长。他们心里都清楚，因此，做些什么来发泄情感，是深得其心的方式。

灰尘包裹着黏糊糊的液体覆盖在一些衣物和皮肤上，免不了要沐浴了。  
cloak把要换洗的衣服扔进洗衣篮里，而Loki的则被那金色的犄角压住稳稳地叠在浴池边。阿斯加德人在温泉水碰到自己时温和地笑了几声，翻身潜下去融入其中。勾起的水花刻意落在了斯特兰奇的头发上，法师几不可闻地叹息一下，又像是在笑着。  
圣所的浴池很大，他伸头下去便可以看到Stephen在这儿养着的魔法生物。慵懒的水蛇们似乎也不愿打扰到二位主人独处的时光，Loki低身伏在蓝色光滑的鳞片上，水波荡漾。  
斯特兰奇微眯着眼睛悄悄看他，如同落水昏迷的男人细微打量着大海里礁石上歌唱的人鱼，身形婀娜，让耳中响起靡靡之音。  
美丽的，亲爱的。

水汽氤氲遮挡了彼此交错的视线，Loki倏地扑通一声沉下去，灵活地游到地球法师身边。  
“Loki…”他的呼吸停滞几秒，因那小骗子正抓着他的脚踝。随后Loki跃出水面，晶莹剔透的珠子顺着黑发淌到他的胸膛。  
这下他有机会品尝他们滚烫的目光了，不知是谁先引燃了火花。Stephen能感受到一只外侧炽热内侧温凉的手扶在自己腰间，自己则抚着Loki的长发和纤细的脖颈。起伏的胸前通过波浪相贴在一起，疾速的心跳传达过来——熟悉的欲望。  
霜巨人几乎是迅速而侵占般地吻上斯特兰奇，而医生也毫不示弱地响应他，相互掠夺着彼此的口腔唇舌，把每处都舔吻到鲜红湿热。散布下的情欲让他睁开眼睛，却发现对方也正注视着自己，热情地，毒辣地。  
他们本能般地想要看到对方在亲吻和爱欲中的意乱情迷，将所有痴缠尽收眼底，却只能看见彼此血丝和汗液中浸润的挑逗与嘲讽，火热的笑意在肌体之间舞蹈绽放。  
一收一放之间，谁的尖牙划破了谁的嘴角，血液顺着流到了颈间。温热的浴水将被染污，Loki伸舌颇为满足地舔舐着斯特兰奇的锁骨，如铁锈的血腥味从舌尖蔓延过来。  
两个人都在满意着，期待着。  
Stephen抢先将好不容易低下身姿的恋人揽进怀里，硬挺着的器物和他的碰在一起，情欲瞬间烧的加剧。  
Loki倒也不挣扎，只是抬起天鹅般的脖子来，又如垂怜般将吻落在法师的额头。  
“这跟我想的不太一样，你明白的，我的Stephen。”  
“但你也不讨厌，对吗？”  
Loki嗤笑着，喉咙里发出一两声挤压的喘息，因为斯特兰奇那粗糙的指尖顺着脊椎从肩部滑向下面的某处，探入水下的肌肤揉搓着有肉感的地方。霜巨人或许会因为这样的动作而微微脸红，呼出几口热气，却绝不会扯下面子就这样屈从。  
“我们做公平的交易。”  
“和我谈条件？”Stephen的手指分开他的后穴，温度略高的水涌入其中，Loki露出一个打量白痴的神色，任由人类的手指草草扩张了几下便刺了进来。  
肉体最直接的触碰让喘息不由自主地紊乱起来，Stephen转过身将Loki按在浴池边，如同他扶在法师胸膛的掌心一样，肠道温凉而紧致，大腿之间却已经烧成一片欲望的艳红。  
他亲亲这位美妙柔软精灵的耳尖，却提醒了对方撑起身子。Loki再度伏下来揽着Stephen的全身，明明处于被掠夺的一方却仍想尽办法抬高自己的身段，不愿放低哀求。  
细细碎碎的呻吟缓缓涌出来，所谓性感的低喘矫揉在一起融化在浴池里，化作催情的波纹拍打着身体。  
“哈…斯特兰奇…Stephen，你要明白，”Loki的指尖缠绕着爱人的鬓发，说着凶狠的情话，“我能够这样做，接受这些无礼的侍弄，都是因为…唔！”  
“因为，你爱我。”顶上了对方敏感处的法师替代他阐述着答案，让Loki又一次抬起自己的下巴亲吻自己。  
即使完全正确，眼前严厉苛刻的考官也不会放过他，他也爱他，所以想要拥有他，把王子的冷漠面目拆穿殆尽，把他的脆弱撕开舔舐直到彻底痊愈，哪怕用尽所有光阴。

小王子的身段高昂着挺起，动作狠厉的性器抽插着将水作为润滑，咕啾的纠缠淹没在水面掀起的波浪声中，倒是有了几分温柔。  
斯特兰奇自诩不是一位粗鲁的床伴，但是对Loki他必须施下硬手，以赚取对方珍贵的呻吟声，保证自己不会在他的掌控下血本无归，仍有幸追求自己所痴迷的红痕和吻。  
他次次向深处顶着，低喘着歌颂不直白的情感，Loki闭上眼睛，顺着节奏小声地呻吟，发丝浸下水中扩散开来，像是蔓延生长的荆棘来衬托出玫瑰的诱人。  
闷闷的饱胀混合着痛感刺激着Loki的神经，疼痛即是干柴烈火，欲望和爱的一并迸发，他无法否认这滔天的快意，却可以暗中记下他的侵略和占据，然后利用优势，索要夺回本属于自己的主权。  
Stephen Strange，正同他进行一场公平的交易，势均力敌的性爱。  
————  
“感觉还好吗？”Stephen禁不住出声问他沉默的伴侣，他不期望看见Loki隐忍过分的痛苦，而Loki只是用手臂将自己环的更紧。  
那声不安的低语和轻哼几乎就让斯特兰奇心软了，只是随后抚慰他性器的动作勾起Loki大声的呻吟。  
硬的发烫的前端抵在Stephen的小腹上，Loki并无许多羞耻之感，倒是默然赞叹了几下人类日益增进的手法，撸动柱身摩擦顶端，使得紊乱的呼吸硬生生被压抑在鼻腔里。  
Stephen低下头亲吻他的前胸，留下淡淡的痕迹，任水波侵蚀不去。作为安抚的方式，Loki却更愿意看成对方虔诚的顶礼，翻滚灼烧的爱欲越发迫不及待。  
“唔…嗯…我的Stephen……”Loki的声音轻盈细如蚊呐。  
“不…你是我的。”低着头烙印的人扬起头，得势地微笑着，大开大合地抽刺着湿软的肠道。  
Loki喘匀了一口气，也毫不留情。“目前而已…但你，属于我，诡计之神。”  
他颇具技巧性地吮吸着斯特兰奇，在不住地男性粗喘中，将对方也一路逼到死角，电流和快感交错在原始的运动中让两个人都飘飘然呻吟着越过了顶峰。  
一瞬间的失神，浊白或黏稠的液体粘在了皮肤上，搅和在水中失去踪影。斯特兰奇恋恋不舍离开了柔软的处所，看见Loki潮红的脸侧和熟稔的自信，Stephen只想怪自己将他折磨得不够过火。  
当然，他仍旧乐于捕捉到流到颧骨上的一滴快要枯涸的泪，抓到了Loki的示弱，作为捉迷藏的糖果般吞入腹中。  
狡黠的诡计之神缠绵着腿间的热流，在一个简单的吻之后，慢悠悠地在Stephen的左胸侧上留下鲜红的牙印，如同为恋人颁布的光荣勋章，昭示着上半场告一段落。

——现在轮到我的场合了。

两个人不约而同翻身上了地面，瓷砖地板上尤可见一些浑浊不清的液体。水珠划过精致的躯体，Loki再度吻他，用舌尖勾缠着Stephen，血腥味迅速扩散却传达不了刺痛。  
斯特兰奇大口呼吸着寻觅氧气，却被水蒸气模糊了视觉。他会臣服于此的，几乎是不可抗力，但高傲可人的医生会让这无用的挣扎增添不少趣味。

冰凉的墙面将Stephen撞得后背发疼，Stephen没了身高上的优势，只能抬起下巴去附和那边粗暴的亲吻。  
良久之后分开的唇舌勾出条银色丝线，色情的美深得其心意。唾液混合着沐浴的水留在Stephen的胡须上，Loki将会把它们弄得更糟。他会折叠起人类的身体，毫不留情地攻击弱点，直到他将脆弱的泪花噙在眼睛里还故作不服地瞪着自己，抽着腰肢想要逃走却被抓住插得更深。  
年龄上大了上千岁的神祗难免经验丰富些，法师身上紧致的肌肉都烧起来，只因为Loki的指尖曾从此处游走，细长的指尖去捏人类的乳头。这是羞辱，Stephen想，却不敢出声泄露丝毫声响。  
他的手指像是带了电流，很麻，又或是什么催情的魔法效果——毕竟Loki之前确实这么做过，他记着。

缠绵悱恻的身影被烛光倒映在梳妆镜上，原本去卧室的想法被替代成为一个更有趣的。  
他们都称得上高大，在跨度极小的房间里倒是觉得拥挤，Loki挤了一些洗手台上的按摩油来作润滑，起初他觉得扩张很麻烦，但这段时间里往往能看见很多意想不到的可爱反应。  
比如收缩中的粉红色褶皱，Stephen因为紧张而绷紧的小腹和不被触碰就硬起的性器。Stephen似乎是感受到了他戏谑的打量，嗔怪一样甩给神祗一个白眼，人类的身体经不起太多折腾，可Loki每次都要将他弄到浑身酸痛散架。  
“Loki……”强烈的异物感让他不太好受地扭动几下。  
“怎么，这样就忍不住了吗？”他注视着镜子里斯特兰奇的脸，镜面似乎将热度也反射过来，直勾勾淌进血液里。  
整个人俯在洗手台上，重心却被Loki操控着，斯特兰奇分开精力去打量着镜子里的对方。抿着嘴唇的神态竟有些认真，樱红的舌尖不时舔舔唇间让斯特兰奇又开始回忆那儿有如何甜蜜。

当然了，Loki用嘲笑自己不自量力的眼神和动作让法师乖乖集中精力张开自己。  
Loki不稳的气息让Stephen好受许多，Loki爱他的心，也自然而然地爱着他的身体，他因为自己平凡的身体而情难自已，这也算是一种控制，精神上的。Stephen想。  
毕竟，谎言之神不会想到当他们带着炽热的目光在镜中相互凝望的时候，斯特兰奇正在思考下一次要不要弄脏他漂亮的五官。

柠檬香味的精油渗进皮肤，Loki抓揉了两把翘起来的臀尖，眯起双眼观察着奇异博士咬紧的嘴唇。手指灵活地在甬道内窜动，熟稔地按上他的前列腺。  
“啊——啊—”Stephen不得不含住自己的手指来压抑叫声，另一只手臂则不安地抓紧了水龙头，攥到指尖泛白，下半身剧烈地颤抖着性器也流出前液。  
Loki认为，人类的通病就是乐于向欲望臣服，变成淫乱美好的母猫，只懂得嘤咛叹息，只是眼下这只学不会如何哀求他的主人。  
“Stephen，my Stephen.”  
肠肉还没从痉挛中恢复过来就被连续着探入深处，弯曲的指节仍然若有若无地刺激着那处。法师有些痛恨自己身体的敏感，相比之下霜巨人无论在哪一方都会显得游刃有余，而自己则有时会被失了分寸的对方弄到失控——倒正中他下怀。

扒开柔软的缝隙，斯特兰奇低声叫着。今天Loki有些操之过急，没有刻意放慢节奏去讨要逼迫出那几声可怜的哀求。粗大的性器抵在穴口，Stephen呼吸一滞，随后是如同墨水滴落渲染的疼痛降临。  
Loki托起他的下巴，沾着柠檬香的手指伸进嘴里在上颌逗弄着牙尖和舌头，唾液流下。此刻的反抗也会被当作热烈的迎合，而被玷污似乎是唯一的方法。

“瞧瞧镜子中的你自己，你迷乱的体液，热情的躯体，挣扎不甘的表情……你永远使我着迷，Stephen。”Loki悠然念着，缓慢的语速让Stephen心中发慌。昏黄的光下，他着实都注意到了Loki所说的一切，但Loki不知道的是，医生眼中的一切是Loki的白皙的肩膀，纤细少肉的腰肢，霜巨人身上独有的纹路和那双发了红的眼睛，才更加使他性欲勃发……

收缩中的穴肉逐渐适应了尺寸，Loki踩着特定的鼓点折磨着人类的小穴，黏膜被迫撑开包裹着性器，温度差构成的刺激让斯特兰奇有些力不从心，尤其是Loki不安分的指尖正享乐于抚摸他的全身。  
地球法师拥有不少紧致的肌肉，却并不显壮硕，Loki的动作却能牵扯起每一个肌肉纤维输送酸麻的电流和快意。  
邪神抬起他的一只脚腕举高到一个他觉得合不拢的地步，随后抓着他的脖颈深深刺进去。  
“——！”太…太深了，法师无声地哭了出来，生理泪水啪嗒滴落在地，Loki的指甲正按压在疯狂跃动的颈动脉上，血液翻腾。  
喉间溢出的哀鸣让邪神甚为满意，他将Stephen的腿卡在腰间，Stephen无力地撑起双臂却让Loki进入更多，活像只任人摆布的海豹，每每抽出却又靠重力滑落回原位，不，比原来还要深一些。Loki想着，在法师的肩头烙下一个更加粗砺的齿印，一个标记。  
这就是自己不喜欢后背位的原因，Stephen心里抱怨着，但Loki会异常痴迷。每个频率都夹带着情欲的热气，狂风骤雨般的浅抽深入和那些不算温柔的咬噬把情事点缀得狂热无度。相互照应的低喘此起彼伏。  
“Stephen Strange…我的爱。”完全掌控的感觉催化了邪神的侵略性。阴茎在那不能受孕的身体里横冲直撞，似乎要为神明的赐予寻找一处热湿的巢穴。  
被冷落的前端激荡着流出些透明的前液，他快到了，只要碰碰那处，快要……  
但Loki微笑着径直抽出来，艳红色穴口立刻翕张渴求着什么东西再刺进去，主人脸上却蕴满了怒意和羞耻的红晕。  
邪神好乘胜追击，Stephen感觉整个人被翻过来抱在怀里，现在是同爱人面对面的姿势了，倒是与刚才的场景有几分相似，只是双方完全权力对调，自己现在只有抑制哀求的份。  
“求我？”他几乎是调笑着试探，明知道会得到否定的答案。  
“呼…Loki…”Stephen的声音里带着些软糯的鼻音，示弱般念着对方的名字。在骗取邪神刹那间的愣神后，勾起对方的脖子将抵在穴口的物件吞吃下去，绷紧了小腹压抑着不要高潮——对，他们将一起高潮。

“嘶——现学现卖。”Loki对于这种欺骗自己为数不多怜悯的行为十分受用，即使这是自己率先使用的伎俩，主动的恋人又有谁能够拒绝呢？  
他想劈开恋人的身体，在爱中抹去他的疲累苦楚，用以弥补Stephen给他的醉人的温柔，用这种扭曲的方式。  
是啊，并不是难以一较高下，而是双方都沉溺在这种相互占有的游戏中，相互宽容，相互满足。  
“我爱你——”神明在他的耳边呢喃着，嗓音沙哑却真切。  
斯特兰奇同他接吻，这正是他想要的，真切的告白，一次次的剖露心意，加固他自己的防线。  
眼前的白光和一时难抑的啜泣把旋律推向最高潮，Loki将精液尽数释放在他体内，而法师的液体则顺着溅上对方的小腹。酸软酥麻的高潮感从连结的地方开始传递，直直击上那颗跳动的心脏。

缩小的瞳孔好不容易再次聚焦，温存的时光难得。或许从未有除了Loki以外的人告诉过他，Stephen眯着眼睛仰视的神情带有几分魅惑。

Loki吻去他颈侧的咸涩，Stephen也毫不吝啬地留下吻痕，正正在Loki的左胸膛，他那蓬勃剧烈燃烧的心脏处，与他自己的那颗一同碰撞缠绵着,带着彼此给的宽容和勋奖，直到梦乡。

End.  
——————

**Author's Note:**

> Loki:所以说嘛，你才是应该折服于我的那个人。  
Stephen:但那个能怀孕的人是你（？）
> 
> 之后又干了个爽。


End file.
